


The trouble of being Daddy’s little girl

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Daddy Heero, F/M, Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: You took another deep breath and pushed away from the house, starting on your track across the lawn. You had not even made it halfway across the grass when an unexpected voice made you jump in fright.“Going somewhere?”It’s not easy being the daughter of an ex-Gundam pilot.
Relationships: reader/oc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The trouble of being Daddy’s little girl

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is a gift for Solarwict, who shared an idea on the Gundam Wing Lovers facebook group, that was too much fun to resist. 
> 
> What would happen if one of the Gundam Pilot’s was the reader’s father?
> 
> Well... you’re about to find out! ;)  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**The trouble of being Daddy’s little girl**

You listened intently for any sounds in the house as you tiptoed towards the window, carefully avoiding the creaking floorboard between the bed and the wall. You halted and stood absolutely still for a moment. When no sound came, you took a deep breath and carefully slid the window open. The cool night are greeted you as you clambered through the opening and silently lowered the window down again, leaving a tiny bit of space so you could open it again later. 

You closed your eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, before opening them again. You carefully moved down the roof, until your feet were perched on the drain that ran along the edge. _Don’t look down,_ you told yourself as you started moving side ways, to the corner of the house.

Your heart was beating a mile a minute as you swung yourself over the edge of the roof, firmly planting your feet against the wall as you gripped the drain pipe, and carefully started on your descent. Sometimes those turning classes Uncle Trowa had given you really came in handy. You breathed a sigh of relief when your feet touched the ground and nearly cackled out loud at your good fortune. 

You hadn’t been caught!

You darted a look around and grinned when you caught sight of Jake’s motorcycle up ahead at the corner of the street. He was there, just as he had promised to be. You took another deep breath and pushed away from the house, starting on your track across the lawn. You had not even made it halfway across the grass when an unexpected voice made you jump in fright. 

“Going somewhere?” 

Your eyes widened and you nearly shrieked. _Shit!_ You were so busted! You swallowed thickly and turned around, trying for an innocent smile, but who were you kidding really? 

“H-hi Dad,” you said sweetly. He always fell for that, didn’t he? “How long have you been sitting there?” 

“Long enough to hear your not so silent exit,” came the dry reply.

Your father gazed at you from his place on the veranda, slouching comfortably in a chair close to the door. The light above the door cast his face in shadows, but his steely blue gaze pinned you in place like laser beams from under his messy bangs. They might as well have been laser beams, you thought sourly. 

“Where are you going at this time of night?” he asked you. The amusement at the fact that he had caught you trying to sneak out on him was clear on his face.

You shifted uncomfortably, while he took a swig from the beer bottle in his hand. “Nowhere…”

He snorted. “Right.” 

“I… I was gonna meet up with Jake to watch a movie,” you muttered. There was no use lying to him. He’d caught you redhanded. 

“Jake?” he questioned while raising an eyebrow. “As in Jake Maxwell?”

“Yes, Dad,” you said on a sigh. “Do we know any other Jakes?” 

“I certainly would hope not.” Your father’s tone darkened and he rose to a standing position, slowly unfolding his powerful body from the chair. 

You swallowed uncomfortably as he placed the beer bottle on the chair he had vacated and left the veranda to approach you. You noticed his gaze flitting about and watched as it narrowed into his trademark glare when he spotted the motorcycle on the corner of the street.

“To watch a movie, huh?” 

You shrugged. “Yeah.” 

“Out of the question. Come back inside.” 

You rolled your eyes and set after him. “Dad! It’s just Jake!”

“And Jake takes after his father, so no.” 

You felt heat rise to your cheeks with your embarrassment at the implication. Partly because he was hitting rather close to the true reason why you and Jake were meeting up. 

“He is just a friend,” you said and hoped that your lie sounded convincing enough.

But of course it didn’t. Your father growled and shackled his hand around your wrist, pulling you back towards the house. On the way he fished his cellphone out of his pocket and pressed it against his ear.

“Duo,” he practically barked down the line as soon as his call was picked up. “Do you happen to know where that brat of yours is?” 

Your eyes grew wide with horror. This was _so_ not happening! 

“Maybe you should pay better attention next time, because he is parked at the corner of my street, waiting to get his filthy hands on my daughter!”

“Dad!” you shrieked with utter mortification.

Your father dragged you inside the house and slammed the door shut behind you. He set course for the kitchen, his stride that of an angry predator’s. He ran a hand through his dark hair as he paced up and down the narrow space. 

“Good. See to it.” He hung up and threw his phone down on the kitchen table, before pinning you in place with his frosty glare. “How long has this been going on?” 

“Dad!” you balked indignantly. Jesus, was he really going to do this?

“How long, young lady?”

“Jesus! Don’t!” you snapped. “You really don’t want to go there, Dad.” 

“Oh, I do,” he growled at you. “As long as you are living under my roof I get to know what’s going on in your life!” 

“So what if I like Jake?” you groused, while resisting the urge to stomp your foot. That would only amuse him. 

“You’re only sixteen,” your father snapped. 

“Oh, for heavens sake!” you shrieked. “I know everything there is to know about sex!” 

It caused him to snort and slap his hand over his forehead. “Christ. Shut up.” 

“It’s just Jake, Daddy,” you tried again, softening your tone in hope it would soften him in turn. 

“Still no.” 

“Ugh. Even Katrina gets more freedom than me!” You crossed your arms in front of your chest and angrily shook your head as you referred to your best friend.

“Katrina is fourteen and hasn’t got her mind set on boys,” your father barked at you. “You, on the other hand…” 

“You’re my father, not my damn bodyguard!” 

“I might as well be one.” He sighed and moved around the table to where you stood and gently grasped your arms. He leaned in and pressed a kiss against the top of your head. “Quit trying to give me a headache, -Y/N-.”

“Dad…” you muttered on a sigh. “Jake would never hurt me.” 

“He’s a **guy**.” 

“You’re impossible.” You pouted and shook your head. “We were really planning on just watching a movie.” 

“Well, in that case you can invite him in and watch under my supervision.” 

You gaped at him in disbelief. “No! I don’t sit next to you when you watch movies with your dates, do I?” 

He chuckled, and his eyes crinkled at the corners as he gave you a fond look. “That’s different.” 

“It’s not!” you argued.

“Of course it is,” he counted smoothly. “I’m an adult. You’re not. End of story.” 

“Daddy… Can I please go?” 

The doorbell rang, preventing your father from answering your question. He moved around you and opened the door.

“Heero, buddy!” Duo Maxwell came strolling in, a wide grin on his face. There was a few day’s growth of beard on his chin, and his hair was bound in a messy bun at the back of his head. “So my son and your daughter, huh?”

You gulped audibly when you saw Jake following his father in. He was wearing his shoulder length hair loose today, and it tumbled wildly around his handsome face. He was dressed in black from head to toe, in a leather jacket and black skinny jeans, scuffed combat boots completing the look. You felt color rise to your cheeks at the sight of him. 

Duo looked rather relaxed, and didn’t seem to mind the idea of Jake and you together. Jake tried to give you an encouraging smile, but your father was quick to move in front of you, blocking you from his sight. 

“Dad,” you hissed at him. 

God, did he really have to embarrass you like this in front of the boy you liked?

“So Jacob,” your father started while crossing his arms in front of his chest. His tone made Jake’s spine snap taut, as if he was a soldier standing at attention. Your father had that effect on people and you had seen him often enough like this. Intimidating as hell with his commanding presence. “You thought you could sneak around with my daughter, huh?”

“Dad!” Your mortification was clear in your voice as you protested loudly.

“No, sir,” Jake said, obviously struggling to keep his tone friendly. “I was planning to ask for your permission to see her.” 

“Were you now?” 

Duo snorted. “Heero, come on. They’re just kids.” 

“You’re son is eighteen, Duo. That hardly makes him a kid.” 

Jake shifted uncomfortably under your father’s hard look. 

“And we were so much better at their age, right?” Duo said mildly, with an amused look in his eyes. 

“At their age we were fighting wars and trying to protect the peace,” your father deadpanned.

Duo clucked his tongue and slapped his son on the back. “I like to think I raised him to be a respectable man.” 

“No man is good enough for my daughter.” 

You were ready to start tearing your hair out at that point. Really? Did he have to be like this? “ **Dad**.”

He turned his head to pin you with a steely look. “Shut up. You’ve given me enough grey hairs as it is.” 

“You’re acting stuck up,” you told him pointedly. 

“I am **not** ,” your father ground out.

“Actually…” Duo started, then held up his hands and grinned at your father in a sheepish manner. “Let’s have a beer, shall we?” 

He pushed passed your father into the kitchen and yanked him along with a firm grip on his shoulder. You were quick to dart around them and shut the door to the kitchen behind you. You stood gazing at Jake in silence and bit your lip.

“Sorry,” you finally managed to say.

“It’s alright,” Jake gave you an easy smile. “We knew he was going to find out eventually.” 

You sighed and approached him, sliding your arms around his waist. You pressed your face into his chest and breathed in his scent deeply. “I’m so pissed off,” you moaned miserably. “I’m never going to hear the end of this.” 

Jake chuckled and slipped his arms around your shoulders and kissed the top of your head. “He’s so protective of you for a reason, right?” 

“Yeah…” Your expression sobered as the realization sank in. 

You knew your father acted like that because he was afraid of losing you. It was one of the reasons why you thought he would be okay with you seeing Jake. You had practically known him all your life, so you had thought your father would trust him. But you had been wrong about that, hadn’t you?

You and Jake both jumped when the kitchen door suddenly opened.

“-Y/N-.” It was your father. “A word?” 

“Sure…” You reluctantly let go of Jake and turned around towards your father. 

Jake made himself scarce and stepped outside, giving you and your father some privacy.

Your father approached you and grasped your arms, gently pulling you closer to him. “I’m sorry.” 

You gazed up at him and gave him a small smile. “Does that mean I can go?” 

“Yes, but you’re back before midnight.” He was trying to sound stern, but you could tell it was a struggle. He could never stay mad at you for long.

You gave him a grin and wrapped your arms around his waist, hugging him fiercely. “Thanks, Dad.” 

“Hn.” He kissed the top of your head and drew back so he could look at you.

You gaze up at him fondly, at your handsome father and reached out to touch his cheek. Was that a first streak of grey you saw along his temple? 

“It’s really just Jake, Dad.” 

“Whatever you say.” 

You laughed and hugged him again. “Thanks anyway.” 

“Go, before I change my mind.” 

You rose on your tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be back on time. I promise.” 

“Hn.” He gave you a small smile and stepped back.

You watched him head back into the kitchen and then turned around. With a giddy feeling swirling in your stomach, you stepped outside and reached for Jake’s hand. “Let’s go.” 

**\- End -**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this! Please leave me a review with your thoughts on it! :)


End file.
